Bang Bang Bang
) |game = (Files) |artist = |year = 2015 |nogm = 4 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / /Blue Chill to / /Venetian Red to / /Rouge to / /Seance |gc = / /Milano Red |lc = (Files) |pictos = 128 |nowc = JDCBangBangBang }} "Bang Bang Bang ( )" by is coming to Just Dance 2019. It was also found in the files of . Appearance of the Dancers P1/P3 P1/P3 is a man wearing a gray-ish blue bandana on his mouth, a matching cape with a hood, cyan lines on the sleeves and a cyan colouring in the inside, and a pair of matching pants with two dark gray stripes. He's shirtless, and he has a gray-bluish handprint on his torso. His glove is red. P2 P2 is a man wearing a traditional Native American headdress with black fur, an orange headband with black zig-zag lines and red pompoms on the sides, along with light orange feathers on the back. He also wears a gray jacket with orange boats' wheels on it, along with bottle green pants with two black lines. He is wearing an orange hoodie with two lilac-grey laces and a darkened orange hand print on it, and a pair of black boots. His glove is lilac. Jdcbangbangbang coach 1.png|P1/P3 Jdcbangbangbang coach 2.png|P2 Background From what is seen on the square, the background features red skyscrapers with a red sky behind them. Some windows of skyscrapers are lit. In the left, a huge explosion can be seen. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Bounce your right leg, stretch the right arm and bend the left one in front of your head. Gold Move 2: Move both of your hands down from your head in two circles. Gold Move 3: P1 and P3 punch the air with their right arm while jumping, and P2 raises his right arm in a semicircle. Gold Move 4: Pound your hands forwards and turn left. Jdcbangbangbang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Jdcbangbangbang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 jdcbangbangbang gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 jdcbangbangbang gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * This is the second song by BIGBANG in the series, after Fantastic Baby. ** However this is the first song by BIGBANG in the main series. ** This is also the fifth Korean song in the series, preceeded by Gangnam Style, Gentleman, Bar Bar Bar, and 4 Walls. It is followed by DADDY, Bubble Pop! and New Face. * Some moves from the official choreography are used. ** P2's headdress comes from the music video as well. * In the menu square, the coaches' outlines are orange but, in the cover, they have a blue outline. * The pictogram colors of Gold Move 2 are very similar to that of ''Boom Boom''. * This is the fourth time where a trio routine has multiple clones of the backup dancers, after Dark Horse, Born This Way, Hey Mama, and Kung Fu Pop (Speshow). * Since the line " " ("Loud screams are devilish melodies, the connection to a black poison") is written in Latin alphabet, it is so long that it overlaps the end of the pictogram slide.https://youtu.be/VkBTWidR0UE?t=118 ** In addition, the word " " ("melody") is translated to English. *This is the first time that a song from Just Dance Vitality School will be in main series. Gallery Game Files Jdcbangbangbang 2s cover.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' Jdcbangbangbang cover 2x.png| cover JDCBangBangBangP2Ava.png|P2's avatar JDCBangBangBang pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bangbangbang coachmenu mod.png|Coach selection screen (mod) Behind the Scenes WASITNECESA.png|Behind the scenes (P1/P3) Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.41 PM.png|Behind the scenes (P2) Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 3.00.13 PM.png Others Justdancechina songlist.jpg|Original proof from the game files Bangbangbang long lyric.png|The line overlapping the pictogram Videos Official Music Video BIGBANG_-_뱅뱅뱅_(BANG_BANG_BANG)_M_V Gameplay Bang Bang Bang (HUD Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Mod) Trailers References Site Navigation es:Bang Bang Bang ru:Bang Bang Bang Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs by BIGBANG Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019